fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Umi Minazuki
Umi Minazuki (水無月海 Minazuki Umi?) is the mysterious girl which is always located near Lucy's apartment when night day. She is the youngest daughter of La famille des Cinq Lumières. Appearance Umi is often seen wearing a pink futon with purple floral patterns on it, which covers most of her body except for her legs, bottom of her skirt and sometimes the tips of her hair. Without it, she wears a school uniform which consists of a shirt, bow tie and a skirt. She wears it in an extremely unkempt way: with her bow tie loose and shirt only half worn. Her hair colour is a light blue along with her deep blue eyes. Her hair seems to a little messy it has two points at the top. When As Aqua Ageha she has a long dark blue hair tied with butterfly shaped hair band. Personality She is very say but she is Knowledge about elemental magic. When she as Aqua Ageha her personality turn into more mature and serious. She is also powerful with her Water Magic and Ice Magic. History Umi was born on La famille des Cinq Lumières, A family who have a magic power with different type like Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, and Light. She transformation with a small magical fairies, named Aqua who give her power to transformation into Aqua Ageha and get water magic. She get a 2nd magical fairies, named Yuuki who give her power to transformation into Snow Ageha and get ice magic. But, in the stromy night, A dark mage named Kuromi attacked them. Only she and her parents know that, because her sister and brother are fall sleep. Her parents was lost fighting Kuromi and dissappear. Because Umi have 2 magic power, she choosen to be family successor. Her sisters and Brothers become jealous and they hated Umi especially Aoi. they were cast out Umi of the house with Aqua and Yuuki, and Umi has stayed on the bridge near the Lucy's apartment , before she entered fairy tail and stay at Lucy's apartement. Relationship Yuuki,Daichi,Aoi,and Hikari's Minazuki- they are Umi's older brothers and sisters. They very care abou Umi, but after they parent deceased, they become to hate Umi. They also dissapear, don't know where they now. Rei - he is Umi's bulter. He is the only person care about Umi before Umi join Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia - she and Lucy become a bestfriend since they meet, and she seems Lucy as her older sister. Aqua & Yuuki - Umi's fairies partner. Wendy Marvell - they become bestfriend because they share a similiar personality. Gray Fullbuster - they become a close friend, Gray also always project Umi from enemy. They also share a same magic power. Magic&Abilities Aqua Ageha Aqua is the latin name from water and Ageha is butterfly. Her transformation spell : "The butterfly of water!Aqua Ageha!" 水の蝶！アクアアゲハ！ Mizu no cho! Akua Ageha! Aqua Ageha's biggest difference from Umi is that she is more loyal to her team and has a much stronger and gentler personality, and her voice changes slightly as well to a more stronger one. Her powers relates to water and sea. Snow Ageha "The butterfly of ice!Snow Ageha!" 氷の蝶！雪アゲハ！ Kori No Cho!Yuki Ageha! When as Snow Ageha she can control ice, and when there is ice attack attack her, she was not hurt in the slightest. *Flight: In Aqua and Snow form, Umi is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. When as Snow Ageha her wings like a white angel wing when as Aqua Form her wings change to blue butterfly wings. Category:BellRose~ Category:Water Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Minazuki's family Category:Fairy Tail members